Un titán cae
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: La vida de un titán es simple, repetitiva ¿corta? ¿larga?, aburrida, sin sentido... comer porque si, vivir sin razón, tener una pesadilla eterna hasta que un diminuto ser llega y te libera de ese sin sentido en el que llamas vida... ¿Quién soy yo?


_Aquí mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin, espero después escribir mas de este anime._

_Espero les guste._

* * *

**Un titán cae**

¿Quien soy yo?

Me lo he preguntado una infinidad de veces, nunca obtengo respuesta.

¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado? ¿días? ¿meses? ¿años?. Parece una eternidad y al mismo tiempo se siente como si todo pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Por que no recuerdo?... ¿recordar que?. Todo lo que pasa frente a mis ojos no tiene ningún significado para mi. Arboles, animales, casas, nada tiene sentido. Nada, no siento nada, deambulo por el mundo sin ir a algún lugar en especifico, todo paisaje no tiene significado.

¿Esto es real?. Entre conciencia e inconciencia, entre el sueño y el despertar. Tengo sueño, quiero despertar, quiero vivir, quiero dormir, morir.

¿Esto es un sueño?, es una pesadilla, no es real, todo es falso, nada frente a mi existe. ¿Miedo?, no, vacío, y el vacío es mucho peor. ¿Cuantos años he estado soñando? ¿cuándo voy a despertar? ¿esto es real?

Todo lo que pasa frente a mis ojos no tiene ningún significado para mi... ¿ya había dicho eso?. ¿Por que no recuerdo? ¿recordar que?. ¿Que es real? ¿qué es falso? ¿esto es "vivir"?. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?

Han pasado años, siglos ¿pero cuándo? ¿cuándo terminara esta pesadilla eterna?, esta pesadilla sin fin, este vacío. Todo lo que pasa frente a mis ojos no tiene sentido, no tiene significado, no siento nada... ¿Qué es eso?

Un sentimiento.

Después de tanto tiempo, desde no recuerdo, algo invade todo mi ser. Un sentimiento. Nada en este infierno al que llamó vida tenia significado... pero ahora algo lo tiene.

Jamás me había sentido tan atraído hacia algo. Ese deseo que sobrepasa mi inconciencia y lo poco que queda de mi conciencia. ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿qué son esas pequeñas criaturas?, que importa, lo que importa es el deseo que siento de poder llevármelos a la boca.

Me aferro al único sentimiento que me queda, el sentimiento se siente cálido, finalmente me siento vivo, jamás me sentí tan vivo desde... no recuerdo. Corro hacia esas diminutas criaturas, las tomo entre mis manos, pruebo una, dos, tres, todas las que pueda meter en mi boca. Las parto para que dejen de moverse y pueda comerlas mejor, las comparto con mis compañeros, consciente o inconscientemente se que ellos están en la misma situación que yo, así que comparto mi comida.

Esas pequeñas criaturas no dejan de gritar, suplican cosas que no tienen significado para mis oídos, gritan, intentan liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero ante mi no son mas que pequeños seres sin poder. No dejan de llorar y suplicar.

¿Esto es real?

Tomé a el ultimo de ellos, no se movía, tenia la mirada vacía, había visto a sus compañeros morir, esa criatura ya había aceptado su muerte, no se movía, esa criatura ya no sentía nada, estaba vacía. No quiero, no quiero, no puedo, lo siento, no quiero, no quiero matarte, tu eres igual a mi, no sientes nada, estas en agonía, una agonía eterna, esperas con paciencia a que termine tu pesadilla a la cual llamamos vida, quieres que termine tu sufrimiento, quieres acabar con la pesadilla. No quiero, no quiero hacerlo, tu eres como yo.

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.

No quiero matarte, eres igual a mi, me recuerdas tanto a mi, tu mirada vacía, sin sentimientos, tu anhelo a terminar tu pesadilla, a terminar con tu vida. Te tengo en mis manos, te aprieto con fuerza, y tu solo me miras con el deseo de que termine rápido, igual que yo. Perdón, mi inconciencia es mas fuerte que mi conciencia.

¿Esto es real?

El único sentimiento que me queda hace que ellos sufran, ¿por que la única cosa que me hace sentir con vida es tan malo?. Tu sangre se escurre por mis manos, siento tu sabor en mi boca, me siento vivo, como si finalmente encontrara mi propósito, como si hubiera sido creado para esto, como si el único significado de mi existencia sea matarlos a ustedes, mi única razón de vivir y mi único sentimiento es comerlos. Pero aun así, no quería matarte, porque eras como yo, pero mi inconciencia es mas fuerte que mi conciencia.

Si pudiera llorar, lo haría.

¿Tristeza? ¿un ser como yo puede sentir tristeza?. Parte de lo que queda de mi conciencia la siente, se siente mal, jamás había sentido algo así y aun así, se que es, ¿siento tristeza?. Mi único instinto es matar a esos humanos, ahora lo se, el único sentimiento que me hace sentir vivo... es la tristeza. Mientras mas mate, mas triste me siento... y mas vivo.

Es una pesadilla eterna, ahora lo veo, nunca terminara, así es la vida y así se quedara, por siempre, por la eternidad. Esto no es vivir, es morir en vida. La pesadilla es insoportable, es dolorosa, el mundo es un infierno y mi vida es mi pesadilla sin fin.

¿Quien soy yo?

Veo a mis compañeros caer uno tras otro, ¿qué pasa?. Esas pequeñas criaturas están luchando, están salvando a sus compañeros, incluso en la desesperación aun no se han rendido.

Mi inconciencia toma a uno y lo mata, pero incluso su ultima mirada mostraba su determinación, ¿qué pasa con esta criaturas? ¿por que entregan todo para seguir luchando? ¿por que se protegen entre si? ¿por que aunque tengan miedo a morir siguen intentando matarme?. ¿Por que? aunque todo este en contra ¿por que aun tienen esperanza?. ¿Eso es humanidad? ¿es el verdadero significado de vivir?

Sin previo aviso, me atacan por detrás. Caigo al suelo, siento como me desvanezco poco a poco en el aire. ¿Esto es a lo que llaman "paz"?. Toda mi existencia pasa por mi cabeza en un segundo.

¿Quien soy yo?... ya recuerdo. Al morir me siento vivo de verdad, la pesadilla termina y ahora solo veo luz, ¿a donde iré?, no lo se, pero este infierno ya termino. Por una mínima fracción de segundo, mi conciencia venció a la inconciencia, ese fue mi ultimo deseo antes de morir, al final logre ser yo mismo.

Un titán cae, la humanidad se levanta.

Gracias.


End file.
